Thicker than blood
by 0oHarleyQuinno0
Summary: Mikaelsons are like plague to Mystic Falls, Bonnie believed it. And now the return of youngest Original male had her in unfamiliar situation. The attraction is irresistible. AU. *Reincarnation theme*
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Thicker Than Blood

 **Summary:** Mikaelsons are like plague to Mystic Falls, Bonnie believed it. And now the return of youngest Original male had her in unfamiliar situation. The attraction is irresistible. AU.

 **Contains:** Reincarnation, Romance, Drama and a bit of darkness.

 **About the story:** So I dared to write a multi-chapter Kennett story. Set in - 20th century and 21 century. Slightly Canon. Starts around season 3, episode 11 or 12 of TVD and TO season 2 characters are mentioned.

 **Note:** I don't own any of the characters from TVD or TO except this imaginary story-line. I mean no offense to any one. Story is not beta read. Rated T for now. Slow updates. Reviews are so much welcome!

* * *

 ** _0o Prologue o0_**

 ** _0o 1903 o0_**

A five-year-old mute Bonnie curled hands around her aunt's corpse and nudged it with her strength. Water streamed from her eyes as she made unspoken calls for her dead relatives.

She did not understand why her aunt could not wake up from sleep. The older one supposed to open her eyes for Bonnie. The toddler pouted, looked down at the sticky face. There was so much red liquid on her aunt's face—it should be blood.

Bonnie knew that much.

 _Blood comes when we are hurt. Which means aunt is hurt?_

That conclusion brought tears to her eyes. And then her grip tightened around the corpse. She moaned, hiccuped by the time she heard foot-steps. Bonnie watched the person from the corner of her swollen eyes.

A man, it was.

Blood was splashed across his face like it was for her aunt, but he seemed perfectly alright which confused the little girl.

There was evil smirk on his face, and his dark eyes shimmered with black humor. The chestnut haired man then opened his mouth. "How did I miss you, darling?"

Bonnie did not understand what he meant.

She hiccuped again, her entire body trembled with agony and fear. It was pretty evident that the little girl was afraid of this stranger.

 _Is he a good man or bad man?_

Bonnie was clearly perplexed with his demeanor. He sat on one of the benches in that church.

"What is your name?" He spoke to her again. His intentions were unclear but Bonnie really hoped he would help her to wake her injured aunt. Fortunately, she learned sign language and expected he would understand her.

And when she signaled to him, his smirk faded and his eyebrows were elevated.

"You cannot speak little one?"

Bonnie nodded as yes and pointed at her aunt, then looked back at him pleadingly.

The man seemed unresponsive to her actions. Probably, he did not understand. But it did not mean she would not try. Bonnie remembered the magic she has. Her aunt used to tell that she was a gifted girl, for possessing certain unique abilities.

That's right. Unlike other witches who would draw magic from nature, Bonnie could use mental magic. Since she was a toddler, she could not do more than projecting her thoughts into others' minds.

So Bonnie rose to her feet and moved in his direction, to convey her words. She waved at him to bend to her level. He was amused with her, maybe? There was smile on his face and he kneeled in front of her.

"What is it, darling?"

Bonnie pressed her palm to her chiseled jaw and then slowly moved up to his sticky cheek.

At first he was taken back with her touch, but that was not the only thing—he listened to her thoughts and widened eyes in astonishment. He took some time to recover and respond.

"Marvelous!" he gaped at her as he remarked. "I have not come across your kind of witch."

"What have you done?" They heard a female was hollering at him.

The man stood up and once again coldness started to radiate from him. Bonnie trusted he would help her to wake up her aunt and so she leaned close to his side.

"You're unbelievable!" the dark-skinned woman gasped in horror as she looked down at corpses.

"What your mouth, Astrid," the man warned her quietly. "And yes," stretching arms to his sides, he posed dramatically, "I did it for a reason." Looking at the blonde woman beside her, he purred. "You know better. If Klaus gains more power, witches can no longer exist in this city."

"Then why did you massacre a church full of my people?" the blonde demanded in a trembling voice.

"Collateral damage, Mary." The chestnut haired man reasoned with a shrug. "Moreover I have to get inside a witch's house. Now with her being dead, there is no obligation for me." He turned to glance at a confused Bonnie.

She really had tough time to understand what was going on with the three of them. But she only got the part where this man did something to upset the two women.

"Darling," he mumbled and immediately had her attention. Kneeling in front of her again, he smirked at her before he took her tiny palms into his. "Your aunt cannot wake up from that deep sleep she is in." He reached for something in his pocket—a hanky and wiped her hands. There might be traces of blood on her face, too. He cleaned her face and gave that piece of cloth to her. "Hurting but it is truth." He pinched her cheek.

Bonnie's face distorted with sadness, fear already. She blinked at him as her mouth twitched downward. Her body started to tremble while thinking of her aunt.

Why she could not wake up?

Was she sleeping like her mommy and daddy?

He squinted at her before he nodded as yes. He was slightly intrigued, slightly amused with her mode of communication.

"You have to come with me now." He purred as he lifted her up into his built arms. "I'll take care of you, alright?"

Bonnie's eyes were with water, her gaze fixed on her _sleeping_ aunt.

"No, no—" he admonished her softly, "—you shouldn't suppose to cry, darling." He did not take another step as he spoke directly to her, made her to look him in the eyes. "I'll teach you so many things. Do you like to play?"

Bonnie nodded as yes as she wiped her eyes.

"Oh? In that case we are going to have so much fun, my little flower." The man chuckled melodiously.

"What are you going to do with her, Kol?" The woman, supposed to be Astrid, asked him. Her voice was edgy, for some strange reasons that made Bonnie to think actually. He seemed to be a good person, wasn't he?

The man, Kol, treated her with a cold look. Though, the smirk on his face never faded.

Bonnie frowned as she looked down at her palms and that spoiled hanky, while not paying attention to their conversation. It looked nasty and so she decided to wash it before Kol got it back. Her aunt would want it to be done, if she was awake.

But first, Kol needed a little cleansing too, she thought and soon she tried to wipe his face which earned her a chuckle from him.

"I have something in my mind which doesn't require your concern."

 _ **0o Prologue o0**_

* * *

 ** _0o 1 o0_**

 ** _0o Present o0_**

Bonnie knew it was a dream, an informative dream to be clear. She understood that the ancestors wanted her to know about something. And that was evident when she found herself in front of coffins.

Three were lying in order but the fourth one was away. The voices began to whisper making her to frown.

 _'Death, death, death, death.'_

The young witch gulped in fear and she could feel that her body in original medium was suffocated, for obvious reasons.

 _'Death, death, death, death.'_

Intensity of those voices only increased. Except for those coffins she couldn't really see anything.

"Whose death?" she hollered looking at particularly nowhere. Confused and needless to say, partially irritated.

 _'Hybrid's death,'_ a single voice was audible among those whispers. _'Unlock hybrid's death._ ' Bonnie widened her eyes in surprise when those voices repeated at a time. _'Unlock hybrid's death.'_

The fourth coffin was opened all of sudden making her to gasp out loudly.

And then she woke up from her dream, opening her eyes and sitting up in her bed. She was sweating profusely, panting as if she ran for miles. Running fingers through her disheveled hair, gradually she got hold on herself.

'Unlock hybrid's death,' she remembered those words from her dream.

So, one of those coffins had a weapon to kill Klaus?

Next morning the first thing she would do was to open it and get rid of that lunatic Hybrid, once and for all. Her bed-clock showed that it was three in the morning. And she was too damn tired to let her friends know about this information at such odd hours.

She needed some rest, for God sake!

Rubbing the back of her neck, she fell back on bed and pulled duvet to her chest.

Life as a witch was exhausting her. Slowly.

Especially in this town.

Especially when there was no proper guidance after her Grams.

 _Let it be bitter_ , the courageous part of her spoke, _fight until your last moment._ That's what her Grams told her.

Yawning, she felt herself pulled into darkness again.

* * *

Probably the ancestors did not plan to leave her alone for the rest of night. This time Bonnie slept only to get transported to coffins once again. She stood there, looking at them in confusion.

The weapon to kill Klaus was there in that fourth coffin. She knew it. Then why she was brought to these containers another time?

Slowly the fourth coffin disappeared like a gold mist. It was followed by two coffins leaving her and the middle coffin alone in that dark room.

The glitters did not seem to vanish completely but they surrounded her.

 _'Little flower.'_ A man called in a sultry tone of voice.

Bonnie had never felt like that before after listening to an unfamiliar person. Though, a part of her was confident that this call was for her. Only for her. As if it was a spell on her.

 _'My little flower.'_

The golden dust was shimmering at higher intensities as she made an involuntary movement in the direction of that coffin.

One thing was clear: it was not the ancestors.

And that only terrified her.

* * *

 _ **0o 1 o0**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Thicker Than Blood

 **Summary:** Mikaelsons are like plague to Mystic Falls, Bonnie believed it. And now the return of youngest Original male had her in unfamiliar situation. The attraction is irresistible. AU.

 **Contains:** Reincarnation, Romance, Drama and a bit of darkness.

 **About the story:** So I dared to write a multi-chapter Kennett story. Set in - 20th century and 21 century. Slightly Canon. Starts around season 3, episode 11 or 12 of TVD and TO season 2 characters are mentioned.

 **Note:** I don't own any of the characters from TVD or TO except this imaginary story-line. I mean no offense to any one. Story is not beta read. Rated T for now. Slow updates. Reviews are so much welcome!

* * *

 _0o 2 o0_

 _0o Present o0_

"So this is his family?" Elena asked raised brows, not at all surprised to find the Original Hybrid's family members lying inside coffins in front of her.

Bonnie stared at the one coffin that had her hooked from last night's dream. Still, she was believing it wasn't the ancestors - the second time.

His voice was ringing her ears. Alluring, it was.

"Bonnie!" Elena brought her back to the land of living. "What's wrong?"

"I-" Bonnie wasn't sure she was ready to share her thoughts, so she jumped into another topic. "We need to open the coffin quickly." She spoke about the box that was having the weapon. Though her eyes glued to the alluring one and she had this urge to open that box. "But it was locked with a spell." She said distractedly.

So enchanting that the power wanted her to open the box and look at the source—at the man.

Or it was her feeling.

"You think you can break through the spell?" Elena kept speaking about the locked coffin.

Focus!

The witch shrugged lightly, thinking of how to initiate. Staring at the books of spells for a minute or two, she drew conclusion.

But she was not sure if it was possible.

"Maybe I can by taking some help." Bonnie replied distantly.

"From whom?" Elena's curiosity piqued in.

 _Go for it_ , said the familiar sultry voice. Bonnie did not see it coming. The force was guiding her now? _I believe you_ , it told, _I will always believe you._

Bonnie felt nauseous, assuming that she was hallucinating. But her instinct was to accept the voice and put her thoughts into action.

Only the Bennett line of witches could undo the spell and for that so much energy was required. And hence she decided.

* * *

Although she was driving her thoughts weren't in order. Throughout the way, Bonnie was in that state of mind. Elena spoke of Damon pursue, humanity less Stefan-still the Bennett witch didn't participate in the discussion like she used to.

"She is going to be here for sure?" Elena asked her friend, as soon as they parked in front of a house.

Bonnie came to the real world when she nodded as yes. "Abby has to be here."

Or else she could not unlock the weapon to destroy the Original Hybrid.

Bonnie made sure all of her inhibitions disappeared by the time she hit the buzzer. They exchanged looks when the door wasn't open after she buzzed more than five times. Assuming no one was inside, they were about to come back and plan something else.

But Abby opened the door.

Bonnie fluttered eyes watching her aged mother. The woman looked between both the teenagers and smiled hesitantly before realization hit her. "Bonnie?"

* * *

"-it consumed my magic." Abby explained how captivating Mikael and putting him down had taken away her witch powers. Bonnie could feel her suffering, her distress for losing a part of her. Though it did not explain why she had left when Bonnie needed her most.

"I'm nothing without it," Abby stared at her entwined fingers.

Anger seethed in Bonnie's veins. "So, leaving the town, leaving us, leaving me is the best you could come up with?"

Abby clearly understood Bonnie's pain. "I'm useless, Bonnie. I know my decisions weren't appropriate, but-" she sighed from the chair. "I'm more willing to make it up to you!"

The youngest Bennett hardly remember Elena's presence in the room until she moved from her seat and explored the surroundings.

"I don't want to hear this." She was harsh, she knew, but she could not help it. All those sleepless nights she had when she was a kid were partly because of her mother. She stood there waiting for many days until she figured out Abby was not going to return for a lifetime. "I came here to you because I need to break a spell. Only you could help me with that."

"I'm out of magic, Bonnie." Abby reasoned.

"Magic is boundless." Bonnie did not lose hope. "Please, mother, try it for once." Abby's expression was mixture of uncertainty and accordance. So, the younger one did not give up her pursue. "Try for me."

With much difficulty, she did agree. Bonnie breathed in relief and glanced at her friend who was gazing at a chain. Abby followed her eye and found Elena bringing long necklace to their notice.

"Oh, this!" Abby smiled fondly running fingertips on the pendant. "It has been passed down since the ages."

Bonnie got a chance to take look of it. Star and the converging circles of the silver pendant- she liked it.

 _For you._

Never had she intrigued to possess an ornament, but she wanted to keep it.

"Can I take this?" Shamelessly she asked her mother.

"It is all yours."

 _0o 1903 o0_

Bonnie did not understand why Kol would come home swinging at nights. Even his words differ, his voice would slur. But he would smile at her sweetly before closing the door of his room.

The five-year-old wanted to ask her caretaker why Kol's behavior was odd at nights, but she never did for was not feeling comfortable with the old woman.

Bonnie knew the old woman's intentions were not cold and she was nicely feeding her, taking her for walks in the garden. She would sing for her and narrate fairy-tales before sleep. But the little girl could say that old woman was not being lively-almost mechanical.

So, she could not get attached to her caretaker. And that made her want to get back to her aunt.

But last night put Bonnie in terror. She had seen Kol's new face-he became a monster and did something to one of the servants that he collapsed on the ground and never came to life again. Bonnie peeped in when she heard dread filled screams. When Kol was done he was smirking, his body let out a swing of euphoria. The little witch shivered when Kol glanced at her.

He took a step at her, but Bonnie let out a piercing cry and ran to her room.

She was safe in her room, that's all she knew.

Restless all night, Bonnie embraced the morning distastefully. Though she was hungry and thirsty she did not try to step out of the room, for Kol's murderous face re-winded in her head.

That's when she heard unlocking sound of her door. Hoping to see Paige, her caretaker, Bonnie froze in her bed.

It was Kol. In humane form.

But it did not stop sending chills to her little body.

"Good morning, darling." He greeted merrily with a tray in his hands. "I heard you did not come out of the bed."

Bonnie gulped more than a couple of times. Fear spiked up with every step he took closer and she sank into bedding further.

Placing tray on the table beside bed, he settled at one of the corners. The little girl blinked her green eyes at his smirking face.

"Come here." He sighed.

Scared, she did what he said. Taking her on his lap, Kol patted on her head. "What is wrong, little one?"

He might be anything, but he was always gentle with her. Strange, but Bonnie eased up sooner than she expected, as if she knew he would not harm her.

Though it did not mean she was terrified of his monstrous face.

Gathering her confidence, she touched Kol's cheek, projected what she had seen on the previous night, her fear and blood crawling from his mouth. His body tensed a little before he spoke.

"Oh, that?" Kol purred. "I have punished that man, for his wrong doing."

After contemplating, Bonnie shivered pressing her tiny palm to his jaw again. She did not wish to get punished like that man, weakly she expressed her feeling to Kol.

He chortled when he had to assure. "I would never think of doing that to you, innocent one."

Bonnie sighed in content and relief.

"There is something I want to give you." Kol added, elevating his brows. "But first you need to finish the food I brought you."

Well she had no problem to oblige, for she was famished. And when the food was complete, Bonnie turned to him excitedly.

Kol smiled, taking out a long silver necklace. Bonnie parted her lips, surprise clouded her baby eyes, as she took the chain and inspected the pendant. Star and circles. She didn't know what it was for, but she quite liked it.

"For you." He leaned back on his palms, observing her.

Remembering her aunt's words-that it was manners to thank him- Bonnie curtsied at him.

"I made it by myself. Do you want to put it on?" He inquired and she shook head as yes. "Here, let me help you."

Bonnie was all grinning ear to ear by the time that chain reached her neck. Her eye halted at the pendant for long time.

"You know what does that mean?" Kol tested her knowledge. When she pouted as no, he replied. "It is to bring the best out of you, that's all should you know."

Confused at first, Bonnie batted eyelids at his mysterious expression, but then she beamed at him. All she knew was he meant only good for her.

 _0o 2 o0_

* * *

 _Thanks for your interest! Please review and take care =)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Thicker Than Blood

 **Summary:** Mikaelsons are like plague to Mystic Falls, Bonnie believed it. And now the return of youngest Original male had her in unfamiliar situation. The attraction is irresistible. AU.

 **Contains:** Reincarnation, Romance, Drama and a bit of darkness.

 **Note:** I don't own any of the characters from TVD or TO except this imaginary story-line. I mean no offense to any one. Story is not beta read. Rated T for now. Slow updates. Reviews are so much welcome!

* * *

 _0o 3 o0_

 _0o Present o0_

Opening her eyes Bonnie let out a growl disapprovingly.

They got to open the coffin, the time was ticking. They did not move an inch from the beginning. Abby brushed her thumb against her daughter's skin comfortingly.

Sending an empty glare at her mother, Bonnie began muttering the spells. Neither of them was actually doing well at this.

 _No matter what…_ the same voice sang.

Focus! She admonished.

 _True potential, Bonnie._ The sultry tone never quit giving encouragement she didn't require. Did she?

 _I'll always believe in you._

Except for the locked coffin, the rest all were moved out. She did not know what the Salvatore brothers were up to. Honestly she did not want to know. But she was slightly disturbed for losing the chance to see who was inside the coffin that had been attracting her.

For once she decided to ignore disappointment and figure how to unleash the weapon to kill Klaus.

She could do this. If her mother could get back, then she could do this, too.

A little more effort.

The witches nodded at each other once they were ready.

For sure they were going to finish this by that night.

 _0o 1908 o0_

Ten year old Bonnie smiled when the flower restored to its previous state. She was proud of her work.

"Wonderful!" Kol cheered from behind.

Bonnie blushed wondering if he was here whole time.

Standing next to her in the meadows, he inspected the flower she bestowed life to. "In this way soon you will become best among the best, darling."

Bonnie's grin was wide from ear to ear. She was eager to make him proud of her. That's what she conveyed touching his arm and projecting her thoughts.

Kol chuckled in response at first and shook his head. "I will be always proud of you, no matter what."

Bonnie was too absorbed in her success and too naive to interpret his words.

Kol was truly proud and glad for taking her under his wing. He himself started learning about things which he did not dream would have existed. She might have regarded him as a mentor, but it was the other way around.

He blinked when she pointed at something across them and tugged his elbow before taking his palm.

Kol _felt_ something.

Truly he was having a hard time to adjust with the kid. He knew it was so long, but he almost lost touch in dealing with children. Almost...almost after Henrik he barely had interaction with younger people.

Kol was so lost in thoughts that he did not realize Bonnie vanished from his sight.

And then the little witch was full of miracles and certainly a quick learner, he might have to add that. From the first moment he wondered if she could help him in creating the weapon against Klaus. Instead of threatening the older witches, Kol decided it was better to teach and mold Bonnie to his convenience.

So, yes, the kid was nothing but a mere pawn in his game and he did not care for her. It was not his problem if she had grown attached to a monster like him.

That's when he noticed Bonnie's disappearance.

"Bonnie?" he called.

There was no response.

If he was a human he could have a panic attack.

"Bonnie!" he yelled.

A startled Bonnie stepped out of woods. She became pale after watching his annoyed face.

Kol took a moment to come back to his senses. He plastered smile as he progressed toward her. "What did I tell you about playground rules?" he asked quietly.

She smiled back with an apologetic shrug.

It was more than enough to alter his mood.

Bonnie came running to him and offered one flower. It was one of the rarest types available in those woods.

"You have gone for this?" he ran fingers over the delicate petals.

She nodded.

"It is a rare and special flower, do you know?" he looked back at the mute one.

Her green orbs glinted with adoration before stretching her index finger at him.

Kol chortled interpreting what she meant. No, he was not special. He was one of the Originals, the monsters his mother had unleashed upon the earth.

"Like you." He replied. "Too pure and rare."

Her smile was life-size.

"My little flower." He cooed touching her head.

 _0o Present o0_

One moment he had dagger in chest, the other moment it was gone.

Kol woke up with growl.

He had always hated the familiar weakness. In a haze, he dragged eyes across the room.

"Calm down, brother." Elijah's voice purred from one corner.

Anger coursed through his veins.

Calm down?

He remembered every fucking thing - losing someone he had fallen for, rotting in the coffin, betrayal, lust for dominance.

Kol's breathing did not become normal until he smelled human in the room. His throat was dry and the nerve ached in thirst.

Not even paying attention to Elijah's words, he sped to her and sank his fangs into her neck.

"You have become worst." Finn stepped into light as Kol dropped the limp body. Licking the corners of his mouth he faced his brothers.

Finn's appearance had not changed; same as the day he was daggered all those centuries ago. And Elijah - was different, but he maintained the class.

"Good to see you, too, Finn." Kol said carelessly. Then he tossed a cold look at the older brother. "What, your favorite brother decided to spare us from deep slumber?"

Elijah inhaled slowly as he placed hand inside pocket.

"Actually," a chirpy female voice barged in, "our favorite brother has no idea what Elijah is up to."

With a cold smirk he greeted his sister who dressed like a prostitute - in a red short dress that revealed almost half of her body. "Last time I saw you were so worried for your precious Nik that you ended up as a backstabbing wench."

Kol would never forgive Rebekah for she had done. He lost _her_ and _she_ was never coming back to him _. His little flower._

Before anyone else could respond Elijah offered peace by saying: "Let bygones be bygones, Kol. And if you could listen to me, then you can understand things are not same anymore."

Kol squinted his eyes.

So he began to listen.

 _0o 3 o0_

* * *

Yeah, Kol is back. So am I. Thanks for reading =) Take care.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Thicker Than Blood

 **Summary:** Mikaelsons are like plague to Mystic Falls, Bonnie believed it. And now the return of youngest Original male had her in unfamiliar situation. The attraction is irresistible. AU.

 **Contains:** Reincarnation, Romance, Drama and a bit of darkness.

 **Note:** I don't own any of the characters from TVD or TO except this imaginary story-line. I mean no offense to any one.  Story is not beta read. Rated T for now. Slow updates. Reviews are so much welcome!

Chapter will be in Kol's POV

* * *

 _0o 4 o0_

 _0o Present o0_

Years back, that cold war between the two Originals had killed many. Still it did not come to an end. As much Kol enjoyed fight and bloodshed, currently he was too exhausted for violence.

A part of him wanted to be alone for sometime.

Listening to Nik's whine about being together as a family did not change Kol's perception. In fact he wanted to leave him, leave them all. Tables turned out, all of them prepared to abandon Nik.

Kol did not feel any better.

He was too empty to feel.

Astonishing part was this: their mother, dead for centuries, killed by Nik, had come back to life.

What he did not understand was: why now, why not before?

Except for him and Nik, the rest of his siblings were in glee to see Esther walking along with them again. Nik was afraid, feeling guilty perhaps, while Kol's condition was something different. He was suspicious.

Gradually he came to know the witches from Bennett bloodline were responsible for her comeback.

The name Bennett stirred something inside him that he had step out to get some fresh air.

The world had become a stranger place, no doubt. Food, music, lifestyle were weird. But Kol had always managed to pick up the changes faster.

It was refreshing to see what his home - this town - had transformed to. Walking on the paved roads was not his style. Though, his little flower used to like small walks around the place.

He missed her.

Everything about the nature reminded of her.

There was an unusual, invisible hole in his chest. Almost it felt like he lost a part of him.

Nobody would ever know.

Ever.

Not even the dead girl, his little flower, had not known what she meant to him. He had not shared his feelings to her even though she expressed what she had felt for him.

And those feels would remain inside him forever.

He had lost many things which were close to the heart - humanity, magic and her.

However, he accepted he could not use the magic and he had to walk on this land like one of the Original vampires. But the separation was killing him.

It would take time.

Or he did not want to get out of this fucking pain.

The buzz of crowd fetched him back to the world of living. It was a small bar, really. People, youngsters probably, were at the place.

As much Kol wanted to step in and have a drink, maybe a _snack,_ he stayed outside. He did not want to face the crowd, not in his grumpy self.

There could be ways to get his snack.

Perhaps he could find an isolated human. Games were not even in his mind as of now. He wanted a straight kill.

Lurking away from the place he found two people coming in the way. He used to enjoy hunting. He remembered how his little flower had shuddered when he killed first time in front of her.

She was merely a kid at the time.

But as the days, as the years had passed, she became miraculously understanding. Of course, right guidance would always give the better results. He was a good teacher, she told that herself - with her touch.

Her touch - Kol recalled her warmth.

He had become selfish to share her with the world, with his family.

 _0o 1909 o0_

"You are hardly spending time with us, brother." Elijah pointed out in the gathering. "I hope this is not about the silly differences we have."

Kol stared at the glass of wine in his hand. Was it necessary to have this conversation with his brother now? Party was boring anyway. Everyone here was either ready to lick Nik's feet or absolutely clueless about the supernatural faction.

"Our _silly_ differences are centuries old."

"That would not change our bond."

Kol could not help a snort. What bond was he speaking about? The younger brother had no clue. "I'm certain I don't understand where you want to go with this, brother."

"Elijah wants to make sure you are not planning anything stupid," Rebekah walked in casually, "that would cause hitch in the family relations."

Kol after taking his gulp looked around as he asked. "Where is Finn?" Feigning an expression, he added. "Oh right. Sleeping inside coffin for centuries. How forgetful of me."

His mockery earned him eye-roll from his sister and a glare from his beloved brother, Nik, across the room. Of course, he threw an ear at the conversation.

Elijah was tensed while Rebekah took an opportunity. "You do love to sneer in the wrong time, Kol."

"I stated fact. Though I admit Finn would have talked shit about our immortality, but was he supposed to stay daggered inside that box for centuries?" Kol spoke boldly, maintaining eye-contact with Nik. "This is no more a family, Rebekah. It is a spoiled child's game, if you ask me."

There was silence before he declared. "Now, if you excuse me, I'll retire from this boring party."

Party was not exactly boring. There were pretty girls he would love to taste, but his mind was with Bonnie.

That kid had challenged him about some spell.

Spell was not complex for the experienced, but her spirit intrigued him.

A witch, a kid challenged him.

He remembered the fire in her eyes when she had accepted the challenge he threw in her way. For a twelve year old, the spark was way too bright. The time period was defined, rules were defined.

Kol believed her capability, and all he wanted was to see her approach.

The journey back to her hideout was going to consume two days and one night. Yes, Kol was keeping her to himself only. No, he did not regret for a moment.

The kid should come into light when she was ready to handle her counterparts across the land at a time. She had to be stronger, focused and remain pure.

"Did you find any poor soul to toy with?" Rebekah put it out, and sipped her wine. "Oh, don't look at me like that, Kol. I know you would not be so eager to leave a party otherwise."

Kol's reply was careful with forced smirk. "Hmm, or maybe this party bored me to death." Looking at Elijah, he taunted. "I would have kept myself entertained, but you are particular about the rules."

It would be in this way; Him teasing and irritating every one of them. So that they would leave him alone.

Kol had enjoyed isolation until he found Bonnie. Now his preference was teaching a kid.

He simply wanted to go home.

 _0o Present o0_

The sound of knocking boots against the ground brought him back.

Kol was amused about the development in women. They had become more fearless since the last time he walked on the earth. A female strode on the road, humming softly to herself. Her heartbeat was unchanging, until cool breeze kissed her and gave her goosebumps. She was mildly drunk, he smelled from that distance, and her scent was great.

Kol smirked faintly as he made up his mind for quick game. Using his theatrics he began playing with his prey, not giving a damn about the streetlight. Surroundings were not bright which was only fun element. The brunette stopped at the sound of whoosh, sensed some unfriendly presence around her. And then she was about to run when he appeared in front of her with "Boo."

She let out a cry and jumped one foot off the ground at least.

It all happened in seconds; his features changed, lunged at her, but then an immense pain hit him. The next minute he was on his knees, holding his head, and groaning.

The confused girl was glad of his suffering, and did not waste one more second to run.

Clearly Kol understood the migraine.

He would shred _this witch_ into pieces. Of course, the few glasses of blood did not compensate years of sleep inside coffin. He was still weak. The witch withdrew, and let him recover.

Biggest mistake.

Panting, he heard an unfamiliar voice. "That's not the way you act in this town, vampire."

"You are dead," he murmured to the ground beneath him. His tone was barely audible to mortal ears.

She knew better, and maintained the distance. It would not change her fate anyway.

"If you are visitor, I will give you a pass and don't return." She warned him like a fool. "This town has had enough number of bloodsuckers rolling around."

Wariness in her tone did not go unnoticed.

Kol burned with anger while his condition improved. "Have you ever thought your bravery can get you killed, little witch?"

Slowly she stepped into light.

A gasp. Loss of words. Blank stare.

For sure, he was hallucinating, wasn't he? He could see _her_.

 _It was her_.

His little flower was standing right in front of him, slowly putting her hand down and gaped at him.

No. No. No, it was not possible. He was not going mad, was he?

But her heartbeat wasn't lie, flesh and blood - he could feel them. His lips trembled, his vision blurred from moist, and had remembered he had to move. "Bonnie?" His tone filled with familiar emotion.

Once he was on feet, he breathed in her scent. It was _different_ , and intoxicating.

The look in her eyes, as if she had seen some ghost, was only proof that she was real. Blood left her cheeks when moved to her.

She might be real, but she was not _his_ Bonnie. His Bonnie had carried this aura that no one ever was comparatively closer. She was pure; His Bonnie was too pure to this world, to him.

His little flower used to have love and admiration in her eyes. _This one_ \- this one was thunderstruck.

And he failed in this situation.

He needed to get away, time to think and gather himself. So he sped away using his ability leaving her alone.

 _0o 4 o0_

* * *

 _Hi all! Your reviews supported me a lot. I'm glad this story entertains you._

 _Let me know your thoughts on this chapter! Take care, readers =)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Thicker Than Blood

 **Summary:** Mikaelsons are like plague to Mystic Falls, Bonnie believed it. And now the return of youngest Original male had her in unfamiliar situation. The attraction is irresistible. AU.

 **Contains:** Reincarnation, Romance, Drama and a bit of darkness.

 **Note:** I don't own any of the characters from TVD or TO except this imaginary story-line. I mean no offense to any one.  Story is not beta read. Rated T for now. Slow updates. Reviews are so much welcome!

* * *

 _0o 5 o0_

 _0o Present o0_

"So, the new family is in town." Bonnie paid attention to that gossip after her final class. "And my parents received an invitation for that ball."

"They are practically throwing a ball. Wow." Someone muttered a response.

"I know right."

Yeah, wow. Bonnie felt the same when she received an invitation from Esther. And then she wondered about the Original witch's reason.

Whatever.

She wasn't going anywhere close to the Mikaelsons.

Bonnie found Matt approaching her, and turned to him completely. "Hey." She mumbled.

His smile was warm and lovely like always. "How's your day?"

"So-so." She groaned, feeling pressure from Economics. Yeah, she had to find ways to deal and pass that subject. "What's up?" Closing her locker, she turned to him.

"The usual. Shift at the Grill, work till I'm tired and then sleep it off." He exhaled.

"You're going to the Grill now? Great. I will come with you."

"It's Friday. You don't have any plans?"

Generally she would hang out with Elena, or Jeremy. Elena was busy pursuing Stefan with him turning it off and on. Caroline was still coping up from loss of her father recently. And Jeremy… she did not want think about it. He tried. She was trying, too, to overcome the disturbances. But whatever condition she was in, she decided to give it a pause and focus on getting her shit together. She had decided to spend some time with Abby.

And this vampire sat in her head.

Bonnie was not sure what happened with him…?

His voice reminded her of the man in her illusions, dreams. If she had not mistaken she heard her name from his lips, on that night.

Did he know her before? But the witch did not remember seeing him before.

She had to know who he was before losing her mind.

And the familiarity in his eyes—his dark eyes screamed of emotions she failed to interpret. All at once.

It had been days, and she did not see him around.

Probably if she had another chance, she would not let him go.

What if he truly left the town? But who would answer her questions.

She was almost lost in thoughts, and barely recognised that they arrived at the Grill. Matt shook her and asked about her well-being.

Bonnie brushed it off and got down from car.

For sure, a gasp escaped her when she saw _him._

Acting quickly, Bonnie shooed Matt away with an excuse of making call.

 _He_ was there, outside the Grill somewhere in the parking lot, talking to someone… a woman. If Bonnie hadn't mistaken, he was trying to charm that woman.

Just to have a clear look, the witch moved closer to the pair. Indistinctly she heard his voice, crooning at his prey, but that woman's laugh was loud and beautifully rhythmic before they walked away.

Bonnie stared at the path and didn't move an inch.

So, he didn't leave town. She wasn't sure whether she was disappointed or confused that he hadn't reached her after that night.

 _Hmm._

Absorbed in her thoughts again, she was heading inside only to face him.

Standing across her, hands clasped behind, he eyed her callously. Frozen in her place, Bonnie didn't take her gaze off him, and didn't even move when he strode to her.

She had to speak first.

But about what exactly?

Yeah, right. Her queries.

"Stalking, eh?" he was the first one to speak.

She wasn't sure how to respond to that. And then he moved closer.

"Know I'm charming and irresistible."

An asshole, indeed.

"But you stay away from me, little witch." She felt a sting of ice. "To save yourself."

"How do you know my name?" she didn't imagine that would come when she opened mouth.

No expression. Not even slight variation. "It is small town really. And you released my mother from coffin."

"Your mother?"

He didn't stop looking at her sharply. Gradually she figured out he was Esther's son, and that would make him…

"A Mikaelson!"

He put fingers into his jeans pockets, and said wryly. "Judging by the tone, I'm guessing my brother has quite branded the family name."

Centuries old, and that jeopardized her condition.

"You were in that coffin." She pointed at him, shaking head in disbelief. Till now, she hoped it wouldn't be the same guy. "You spoke to me."

The man wasn't getting it. Bonnie didn't understand why he was confused in the first place.

"But you know me…"

"Listen here, little witch, you better go your way so that I can pretend you didn't attack me other day." His eyes gleamed with darkness. "I'm nothing like my brother trust me."

Worse, thousand times worse than Klaus, that's what he meant.

"I might be in coffin for about century, but I can assure few parts of the world tremble at the sound of the name Kol Mikaelson, even on this day."

She managed to blink barely at his cold face. Her heart was beating heavily, as he turned around to leave.

* * *

Bonnie feared she could faint before the doors of Mikaelson mansion.

Initially she thought of rejecting Esther's invitation for the ball. She did almost.

And that was when Kol flashed in front of her eyes.

She had to run away like he suggested. Though, she was walking into the den of monsters.

Certainly, she wasn't going to receive warm welcome by any of the Mikaelsons. Probably Elena and Caroline might help her to calm down nerves.

She delayed while debating about attending or not. Esther stressed on her presence.

Bonnie looked around in the room for familiar faces. Caroline was circled by Klaus in a corner. Matt was talking to Elena.

She felt better now.

Barely had she taken step or two in that direction when she heard familiar voice.

"What are you doing here?"

Confused, yet curious Damon asked her. Oh. She didn't know he was going to attend as well.

"The same reason as you has."

He looked around with his smirk. "You do know this room have great number of vampires?"

Shaking her head tiredly, she checked upon to find one particular face.

"And coming about my reasons, you have no idea."

At that point she felt words slipping from her mouth. "Oh," she purred controlling her temper, "I have some ideas, Damon. Try me."

"Bonnie?" Elena reached them in her glittering black dress. Gorgeously woven dark hair was clipped to a side. "I didn't know you are coming."

"I received an invitation." The witch didn't want to take Esther's name soon.

Elena and Damon didn't ask who, so she didn't share.

"Of course, you did. Mama Mikaelson might have taken personal interest in you for helping her out." Damon stated the obvious.

Bonnie rolled eyes at his mockery. They simply couldn't get along; they were tolerating each other mainly for Elena.

"Whatever. I would leave the party sooner than you think." She replied, excused before she decided to explore the place by herself.

Maybe she could find a drink and then Esther. Or Esther and then drink.

"Bonnie?" Another surprised friend greeted the witch.

"Care." She murmured, feeling uncomfortable from the Original Hybrid's presence. He didn't take eyes off her and the lightness when he was around Caroline was long gone.

Her friend coughed in discomfort. "I didn't see you coming."

"Excuse me." Klaus muttered before leaving them.

Bonnie was glad for that. Caroline relaxed a little and smirked. "Look who's dressed up pretty and gorgeous."

The witch blushed a little and glanced down at the layers of her copper gown.

"Well, it felt good to see your face." Bonnie said truthfully. Unlike Elena she wasn't expecting any explanation from Bonnie. That's better, wasn't it?

Their conversation went on for the next few minutes, until Bonnie decided to get some fresh air. Quickly she had to recharge herself.

* * *

As much he would make it entertaining, Kol was little off about the ball. His mind was hovering while he listened to one of important persons of the town.

Whatever the amount of frustration he was going through had to be gone out of his system. Somehow it decreased after the hunt earlier that day, which he understood wasn't the permanent solution.

He knew this would happen; even after he left her, he threatened her to stay away, he had to face his emotions. Years of being vampire had made him practice things like control. However he couldn't trust himself in this condition.

"Well, excuse me." Kol made use of small gap in the conversation to leave. "I need another drink."

Staying in the town or leaving… only time had to decide it.

The town was really small. For him. For her.

He didn't understand why the little witch confined herself to one particular area when she was born into one of the most powerful witch bloodlines. She could have travelled to the best parts of the world to learn more.

—and what would he care?

Let her kill herself, Kol wouldn't even glance at her.

Yeah.

That was the declaration of his inner voice.

He simply hated how every thought was going back to her, despite his rationale knew she wasn't his girl.

Somewhere he accepted his desire which was to see her once. Just once again, so that he would axe her out of his system.

Closing his eyes, he let out an exhausted sigh. Inner battle was truly pain in the arse.

Lazily he brushed gaze across the guests, and stopped at one point.

She was here.

He didn't even notice the alertness in his posture. Kol scoffed looking at her. Of course, she wouldn't give up.

Contradicting with self, whether to go straight to her or wait until she was alone, Kol fiddled with his glass of wine.

After some time she parted ways with others, heading out.

Following her quietly, Kol found himself in the lawn away from the crowd.

The girl didn't sense him. She must be either distracted, or wasn't a brightest witch.

Kol didn't care, he told himself. He came after her just to remind not to mess with him. Of course, she resembled her little flower. In looks. But that wouldn't make her special to him.

Yeah.

"I think this would make us even." She said before facing him. Confidence danced in her olive green eyes, or if he did not mistake it was smugness.

Kol stood there, calmly gauging her evening attire. Stunning. And the way her hair styled into dramatic knots and decorated with glittery things, long and lacy sleeves of her gown…keenly he inspected every inch of her, didn't even notice he was doing it.

She wasn't his Bonnie, he repeated until he decided to act.

"The little stunt you pulled, I'll take you as a fool." Threaten her more, his voice told. She had to quit whatever game she was playing at.

Crossing arms across her chest, the girl replied. "If you're speaking about my presence, I'd like to clear your inhibitions. Your mother has wanted me here because I freed her."

Esther invited her? He, for once, thought his mother was up to something. But then, he remembered that this girl was from the Bennett bloodline. And it could have stirred interest from his mother.

They both stared down at each other, he lost track of time. Slowly he decided to leave for better.

"Have you decided to tell how you know me?" the girl didn't surprise him, but neither was he expecting that question.

Kol gritted, taking one step at a time in her direction. To her credit, she didn't back off. He strode, and found himself in dangerously closer orbit. Her cocoa fragrance was something he recollected from their first encounter. Must be her signature one.

He loathed her for being different from the girl he loved.

It could be the expression in her eyes, could be the type of strong vibes coming off her. He didn't know, but he was growing fond of it.

"I believe I gave you an answer for that before."

She wasn't satisfied. Shaking her head, she said. "You were lying."

Kol smiled, nothing about it was light. "Are we having this discussion for real?"

That didn't shut the silly witch. "But your voice in my head is real, dreams about you are true. Everything, even before we met. I want to know the answers, Kol. Why and how?"

Tilting head, he absorbed her words of desperation. Unless he opened mouth, she could not figure out certain things which he cared less about.

Interesting.

* * *

Bonnie was never known for being dumb. Naive, yes, but her actions weren't stupefied.

Unwittingly she let out few words in front of the Original. She never felt stupid in her life before. There was no way she could take her words back, and act thoughtfully.

She stood there without any movement for a minute or two. And she quickly concluded it was better if she left. Gladly he did not stop. He must be regarding her like a fool.

With heat in her cheeks, she returned to the crowd. Her friends were busy, and she wanted to have a conversation with Esther before leaving.

Searching for the oldest witch in the crowd for some time, she sighed in exhaustion.

Just in time, she heard Elijah's voice from the stairs. Slowly she approached Caroline and exchanged smiles with her. The guests gathered, so were the Mikaelson siblings on the stairs.

Kol was there as well, with his drink as he scanned the room with no interest.

Bonnie looked away, sincerely focusing on Elijah's warm speech. Then Esther appeared, looking well-adjusted within impressive period of time.

The old witch was scanning the room, too, like her son, but she stopped at Bonnie's face.

Esther must be having something for her, Bonnie thought as they both stared at each other. It didn't feel right to stand in this room, for an instance.

As if this discomfort was not enough, Bonnie noticed she was observed by Kol.

"Why do I get this feeling that Kol is intrigued in you?" Caroline pointed out quietly. Was it too obvious, the predatory glint in his eyes?

This time only he narrowed eyes at her and smirked coolly. She didn't respond even after he raised glass at the end of Elijah's speech.

Caroline turned to her waiting for some reaction. The witch wasn't in a mood to participate. All she wanted was to go home and sleep without any dreams.

Bonnie raised a brow, and changed the topic. "What, you're not going to dance?"

The blonde smiled widely, before Klaus interrupted to take her away to the dance floor. Matt acknowledged her presence when he was almost ready with Rebekah. Bonnie waved at him to continue.

The pairs lined up, and the music began. She saw Kol with an unfamiliar face, right behind Elena and Damon. Slowly she turned head away, peeled away from the crowd.

Time had come, to meet Esther.

* * *

It almost slipped from her head about the spacious, elegant mansion. Klaus was many but he got the taste.

Bonnie was all by herself while touring in the first floor. She was lost appreciating the beauty of mansion by the time Esther stood in the end of corridor. She opened the door and signalled at the young witch to follow.

Of course, she was up to something.

Trusting Esther was harmless, at least to her, Bonnie went into the room.

"I did not expect you would come." Esther greeted with a smile.

Bonnie shrugged. "You want me here, right?"

The Original witch pursed her mouth into thin line as Bonnie didn't reciprocate warmth. "It is natural for you to hate my children. Especially Niklaus. I can understand. And I get that you have no respect for me, for unleashing them all upon human-kind."

Bonnie would have felt sorry for the old one, if she had known her personally for long period. Also, the label on Esther's forehead as the creator of the Originals was another reason for Bonnie to be cautious around her.

"My love for them blinded morality." She went on sadly. "I was punished for more than thousand years; my soul wasn't at peace, trapped and tortured by our ancestors."

Ancestors. Ah, yes. She knew the feeling when someone was haunted by the ancestors. They would guide you, but sometimes the voices could be too intense to handle.

"So, I want to make things right. This is the only chance I will be getting." Esther's eyes filled with strange emotion. "And I want you to help me with that."

* * *

People were being unusually energetic, or was she dull? Bonnie didn't understand how social events had always drained her quickly.

Striding next to the crowd, she had a detail look at the painting on the wall. However, her mind wasn't exactly on that piece of art. She stood there until someone interrupted by clearing their throat.

She averted gaze.

Kol.

"Mind if I cut in?" He purred strolling to her side. "Well, if you're not too much interested in isolation, then…" he stretched out palm, looking between her face and the painting.

She blinked in surprise. What made him change his mind. First he didn't show any bit of interest, now…?

Kol raised left brow when he received silence for too long. So, she had to place her palm in his cautiously. Then he twirled her, snaked an arm around her waist before he led her to the dance room.

 _0o 5 o0_

* * *

um, so yeah. they interacted. not a pleasant one, lol. thanks for reading. please review =)


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Thicker Than Blood

Summary: Mikaelsons are like plague to Mystic Falls, Bonnie believed it. And now the return of youngest Original male had her in unfamiliar situation. The attraction is irresistible. AU.

Contains: Reincarnation, Romance, Drama and a bit of darkness.

Note: I don't own any of the characters from TVD or TO except this imaginary story-line. I mean no offense to any one. Story is not beta read. Rated T for now. Slow updates. Reviews are so much welcome!

* * *

 _ **0o 6 o0**_

 _ **0o Present o0**_

Bonnie didn't recognize the steady increase in her heartbeat. It could have been from the moment she saw his face, she wondered.

They entered the area with grace, credit given to Kol. She had no option but to follow his lead calmly. Determined to not look him in the eye or others, until she was adjusted, she fixed gaze at his torso or the floor.

"What business did you have with my mother?" he inquired.

There was hitch in her breathing. How did he know that? "She simply wanted to thank me personally." Bonnie lied.

Kol squinted into space, though he didn't say anything.

Her attention went to Matt who was dancing with Caroline, while they talked and laughed. Bonnie's lips twisted into smile for that.

"So, you changed your mind?" She tried again, finding courage to speak with the Original.

A ghost of smile spread on his features, yet he avoided her gaze, "You don't know how to give up, do you?"

Strange, but she started to grow comfortable around him. "I'm not demanding."

Kol then squinted at her, "Not demanding? And what else the little witch would like to know about? Spells against the vampires?" His fingers caressed at her back. "I heard the stories of your adventures against my family." Twisting his mouth, he purred. "I'm impressed."

Bonnie didn't see that compliment coming from him. "Well," she picked her words carefully, "if it could convince you, then yes." Averting her gaze to others she found Klaus talking with someone. "Guess it's just the witch thing to go against danger."

"But here you are," he countered with a dark smile, "dancing with the danger."

She twirled before going back to his embrace. "Perhaps, I was born for this." It was a hidden challenge.

Amusement flashed in his eyes before he spun her again and again, the frills of her dress flared around.

"You," purred Kol, "like to play."

The question sent unfamiliar yet desirable chills.

"I can volunteer if you want."

He smirked when she respond. Bonnie didn't want to give him that satisfaction. "That's how you kept yourself entertained for more than thousand years."

His eyes flared with unknown darkness. The witch took pleasure from that. Stupid of her to provoke this monster, all while being uncertain of her actions.

There was change of dancing partners. Bonnie found herself in Klaus's hands. When did he return to the floor? She was tensed when he greeted her with crooked grin.

"Well, well, look whom we got here."

"Klaus." She forced to be polite.

"It is good to see you flinch." He murmured, glancing at his surroundings. "I bet my little brother might have left you with migraine."

"Genes?" She proposed quietly, and Klaus chuckled at that.

"Oh, you know, it runs in the family. But you will find my methods benevolent, if you knew him personally," he replied looking at his brother. Bonnie followed his gaze to find Kol alone standing among the crowd; observing the dancing couple with strange expression that she couldn't predict.

"I will pass such opportunities." She muttered looking away.

Klaus observed her lazily. After few seconds, he stated. "If situations are different, Bonnie, we would have been acquaintances." She didn't see it coming, especially not from him.

Whatever maybe the scenario, she didn't want the Mikaelsons be friends with her.

She had enough interaction for the day. Bonnie decided to retire to her home after series of awkward dances and interactions.

Esther's proposal, however, was bugging her mind. But it would be the ancestors' decision as well—to help the Original witch in taking down her children.

Irony, the creator had to be the destroyer.

Bonnie had to convey Esther's plan to Abby. She wasn't sure her mother would be exactly thrilled after listening to what had to be done. With much difficulty she helped Bonnie with breaking the spell for Esther's coffin.

She was almost at her car, when she heard Kol's voice coming from behind.

"Leaving without goodbyes?"

Bonnie's heartbeat elevated again. "I didn't think you bother."

Rays of light helped her to see tender smile on his face as he stared at the ground. The prevailing silence wasn't really awkward for her because she was engaged in observing him. He wasn't exactly meeting her gaze for some reasons. She felt she wasn't standing in front of centuries old monster, but a common man. Young and normal, she thought of him.

For once, she wished he wouldn't be gone after his mother's plans worked.

She wished he had known him better.

Unintentionally she reached out to his palm. Surprised, he was curious nonetheless.

Bonnie closed her eyes and tried to read him. She started perceiving the images flashing in blur. Thousand years of memories tangled with extreme darkness—anger, euphoria from hurting the victims, songs of sorrow and mindless dances. None of them she liked to see. She felt uneasy in the beginning, but in the depth of those layers she noticed warmth. That was good and promising, but Kol yanked his hand, denied her to see further.

He looked barbarous, and ready to hurt her for invading his privacy. She was breathing heavily, and watched with starry eyes.

"There is a lot about you." She pointed out.

Kol took a step away, shaking his head slowly. "Keep it for yourself, little one." It sounded like warning. She had already angered him by reading, so thought not to comment on what she had seen.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that."

Kol didn't say anything, but was not sending her murderous glare either.

"I thought I can get to know you personally."

That would be the last interaction, she thought before getting into the car, not missing the fact his expressions differed after her sentence.

* * *

Klaus slurped his drink, brooding in a corner by the time Kol found seat next to him in their parlor.

"Women are quite despicable creatures." Klaus muttered rubbing his temples. "One moment they'll be fine, the next moment they become pain in arse."

Kol couldn't agree less, though he didn't open his mouth. He got to deal with headache of his own with that little witch.

How dare she! He had to kill her by then. When he found her psychic levels vibrating so close to his mind, he felt violated. He felt like ripping her head in impulse, but he wanted to lower his guard at same time.

 _There is a lot about you._

 _I thought I can get to know you personally._

Well, damn her.

Kol didn't feel like sitting in his place.

Klaus murmured something that didn't reach Kol's ears, until Bonnie's name came out his mouth.

Suddenly the younger brother was all ears. "Yeah, what about her?"

The Hybrid's smile was serpentine. "Looks like you're smitten with her from the first sight."

Kol didn't even like his brother's attention on Bonnie. "Oh, that? I like to have fun with my snack, you know." He brushed it off.

Klaus was silent for his liking. His brother was as impulsive as him, hot-headed nevertheless. But then he spoke finally.

"Bonnie can't become your snack. On the contrary, she'll burn your arse." Klaus warned him.

Oh…

Interesting.

"Is that concern I hear in your voice, Nik?" Kol grinned. When Klaus rolled his eyes, he added. "Last time I checked, you don't give shit about witches."

"I'm attentive to the things which disturbs my plans." He replied, annoyed. "If you think of using theatrics on her, be prepared to welcome angry mob."

"Hmm, I can't wait to piss off entire town." Kol chuckled.

"I'm serious, Kol." Klaus clenched his jaws. "I have no mood for your drama. If you are willing to toy with someone, pick a human."

"Oh, stop it." he waved dismissively. "You are just being mean, Nik. Anyway, I have no mood for games now. I'm planning to leave this town in a couple of days."

Did he just tell Nik he was going to leave?

Bonnie…

After mini rant, Klaus found his way back to room or somewhere. And Kol invested next few hours in drinking.

* * *

Bonnie was still surprised finding Kol in her backyard. He was in white shirt and slacks with his coat nowhere to be seen.

"What are you doing here?" she inquired. Good thing, her father went out of town on work.

"That's offensive." A mischievous smirk appeared on his face. "Why don't you invite me in, so that we can discuss?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Vampires are not allowed in my home."

"Again your blonde friend walks in and out freely."

He had been observing her from many days then. "I don't trust you anywhere close to me."

"That's not what you said while holding my hand." He reminded her darkly as he settled on the steps.

"Well, you made it clear that you didn't want me pestering you."

Kol smiled. "I'm thinking to reconsider because I began enjoying it."

Bonnie felt smile reaching her lips.

"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" he asked looking around. "Sure it is friendly neighbourhood, but you had to step out of your house in this time?"

She sighed. "I cannot sleep, and I needed some fresh air."

"Hm, what a coincidence. I was looking for some freshness and I ended up here."

A soft chuckle escaped her, feeling quite comfortable suddenly.

"What is that in your hand?" he prod.

Bonnie hesitated at first, but showed the pendant she asked from Abby. He was no longer casual. "My mom gave it to me."

Taking it in hands, Kol ran thumb over the pendant. "I thought it was gone."

"You knew about it?" With piqued interest, she move bit close in his side. Thick smell of liquor filled her nose.

He seemed lost for one moment, didn't hear Bonnie's question, or so she thought until he opened mouth. "This will help you, don't lose it." He replied passing it over.

Bonnie took the chain as she died inside thinking of the ways to obtain clear answer from him.

"You had it before?" She wondered.

"I had gifted it to her when she was a kid," he replied quietly, looking at the sky.

Bonnie was now more attentive. Was he speaking of Abby? But…

"My little flower."

 _ **0o 6 o0**_

* * *

Y'all rocking, eh? Please review =)


End file.
